The Strange Queen
by BrynMryddin
Summary: The Butterfly Effect is ever present in all worlds. In another universe Regina Lestrange was born, not killed, after her mother was cursed into labor. The effects of this ripple through the timeline as the 'not quite normal' child enters the stage and promptly decides everyone is an idiot. New HP OC (hints of SI), pairing planned for the future but not a main focus. T for now.
1. A Queen is Born

It was fated, perhaps, that Bellatrix was always going to be one to take risks. She took risks in almost everything, food, dress, behavior, maybe the one thing she hadn't was her choice of husband in Rodolphus, an approved match for a Black such as she was. It wasn't a love match, no, but together they were amiable at least, sharing a joy in their work together for their Lord, eradicating the filth from the world. After all, all relationships needed some sort of foundation right?

Yes, it wasn't a love match (like silly little Cissy's) but it was far better than many arranged matches, their temperaments being exceedingly similar and therefore, relatable in their shared madness. It was the flame of risk and insanity that drove them to this point though, Bellatrix heavily pregnant and caught in a firefight with her fellow inner circle taking down a family of blood traitors.

Now, in any good story, there is a nexus point, where the possibilities could be endless, but no matter what happens, they are irrevocably changed. In this first month on the third day of the year 1987 was Bellatrix Lestrange's nexus point. In most commonly referred to universes, in a fit of poor judgment and underestimation of her opponents Bellatrix would be hit with several spells that would kill her unborn and long awaited child, thus causing both her and Rodolphus to lose that last bit of humanity buried deep down, the part of themselves touched by the purity of new life. It would be a feared day, mostly notable for the almost complete decimation of the Bones family with extreme prejudice. For no one who lived through that day would dare breath a word of the true events that took place for lingering fear of the two most ruthless Death Eaters they had ever witnessed.

In this universe however, by pure chance Bellatrix was standing 3 extra feet back from where she would have been. This seemingly small change made all of the difference though, allowing the extra space for these spells to accidentally merge before they hit her, and combined, they did not _kill_ her child, just sent her into an early labor. Her panicked shout and subsequent collapse to the ground was instead the motivation needed to spur the Death Eaters into what had always been fated to be a gruesome bloodbath.

It was over within fifteen minutes, which then allowed both Rodolphus and Rabastan to rush her to the Lestrange Estate where their House Elf's diligently took over the duty of helping her through the beginning stages of labor while Narcissa Floo'ed in, bringing with her a family approved Healer.

The labor did not take long, whatever spells she had been hit with speeding up the process considerably, and far more painfully. Her screams echoed throughout the manor, bringing fear to even the most hardened Death Eater waiting for news on the newest Lestrange. It was only 3 hours later that a House Elf appeared bearing tidings that both mother and baby yet lived. A collective breath was almost audibly let out, all were happy that the outcome was good, and only marginally because they worried for the family, they were far more scared of the fallout should the child _not_ have lived.

Rodolphus and Rabastan hurried into the room to see Bellatrix and the child, greeted with the sight of bloody sheets and a squalling infant in the arms of a deathly pale mother.

"A girl." She said by way of greeting, her voice tired and pained as she passed over the bundle and promptly falling asleep. The men looked at the little bundle cradled in Rodolphus's arms in awe, taking in the smushed red features capped by inky black hair like they had never seen the like.

Typically, boys were preferred over girls to carry on the name, particularly in the elite circles the Lestranges were privy to. However, it had taken them so long to finally conceive, and with Bellatrix at 36, it was almost a given that there would be no more children.

"Did she give her a name?" Rodolphus rasped out looking to Narcissa who was sitting by her sisters side, the healer having left after both Bella and the child were stable.

"She gave the name Regina." She answered with a faint smile, taking in the family scene. It was gruesome in picture. No one had changed out of their bloodstained garb, and Bella was as pale as a corpse, not moving but for the tiny rise and fall of her chest. It was the feeling that made her smile as she wistfully imagined the day when she two would bring a child into the world.

"My beautiful Queen, a fitting name." He approved as he passed her to his brother who held her with an awkward enthusiasm. He had never married, and while they were not Seers, it remained unlikely he ever would, Regina would be his child in heart and not just his niece, of this Rodolphus was sure.

"We were fortunate, brother, that those curses did not do worse." Rabastan also had a way with ruining the moment.

"As far as the Healer could tell, they both are fine physically speaking, if not a little worse for wear." Narcissa informed the brothers, "But there may have been residual effects…" she continued before trailing off causing the brothers to immediately begin to worry.

"Well? What?" Rodolphus barked, eyeing his wife and lightly tracing the delicate features of his daughter, looking for abnormalities, causing the sleeping infant to come into wakefulness with a small squeaky yawn that practically melted the heart of anyone who had witnessed it. Her nosed scrunched up a bit, as if she were deciding if she should cry or not, luckily for the men an innate sense of curiosity stayed her wails as her eyes cracked open.

"Her eyes!" Rabastan gasped as Rodolphus fought not to drop her in shock. Looking sightlessly up at them was not the pure blue of a newborn, but rather a violet hue that they had never seen on a human before.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rodolphus demanded, glaring at Narcissa who sat facing him with a calm only year of etiquette training could provide.

"We don't know." And they did not, no one knew what curses had hit Bella, or even what the effects to her and the child would be. They didn't know if this was the only product of it, and they didn't know what (if anything) would be wrong with Bella or Regina in the coming years. A sense of fear then wormed its way into their hearts as Regina started to quietly fuss in his hold.

"She will be alright." Came Bellatrix's voice from the bed as she tiredly held out her arms, having woken from Regina's whimpers, "she's strong just like mummy, aren't you?" her voice adopting a cutesy tone completely at odds with her deathly pallor and bloodied battle robes.

"I suppose you're right, dear." Rodolphus tentatively agreed, still trying to understand just _how_ his daughter had truly violet eyes.

"Of course I'm right! Regina will do great things, you mark my words!"

* * *

Plot Bunny that bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go. I actually have a fair amount of this planned out in advance (unlike my other story hehe) I CAN'T STOP DOING OC's! Please let me know what you think! I really wanted to do a HP fic and explore magic in much further detail then J.K. ever did in the book and I wanted to play with the characters and make them FAR less one-dimensional. This also may have to do with my recent D&D addiction and wanting to play with the personality spectrum you can find there... hehe...

PLEASE REVIEW! 333


	2. Clash of the

Good parents, the Lestranges decidedly did not make. They loved their daughter, they did, but in the removed way that all parents did. It was the _care_ of their daughter in which they were deficient, already so devoted to their Lord that in coming home to be welcomed but an infant with no real personality or functions… well they did not know how to interact with her. Regina from birth, like all pureblood children to some degree, was always going to be partially raised by the household elves until she could walk and talk. It wasn't unusual, Socialite mothers and networking businessmen fathers made it so that children did not get attention until they proved themselves worthy of it. Regina's case however, was one of extremes.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix spent long hours attending their affairs or their Lord, not thinking to spend time with their only child who was only just starting to babble at this point. They did not care much for her first word ('No') and they did not see the point in interacting with a little human who as far as they could tell, didn't do much besides eat sleep and mess themselves. The trauma of Regina's birth giving away to little more than an unusual eye color and perhaps, an overly quiet baby, not that they noticed beyond appreciation of the silence. If one had actually asked the House Elves responsible for her care, their reports, while glowing in their little lady's praise, were atypical of the usual baby.

Regina had been a very well behaved child since practically birth, never fussing without reason and favoring small whimpers over the usual wails a child makes. From early on it was obvious to anyone truly paying attention that her eyes followed any movement around her, observing rather being distracted by the multitudes of toys other families had sent in celebration of her birth. And early on, her noises had made sense to the overly eager to please Elf's, each pitch combined with a movement corresponded to a whim of the child they were only too happy to fulfill.

No one ever asked them, of course, so this was largely unnoticed as her parents came and went as their busy schedules dictated, leaving a small Regina to nearly wonder who was holding her whenever they deigned to visit the nursery, the shock of their unfamiliarity jolting a fit from her usually, not particularly endearing her to any of the three usual visitors. But she could never help it, it was to shocking, being exposed to their magic suddenly, their auras frightening her before she was able to relax into a tentative embrace.

It was not until she was almost three did her parents make a longer than usual visit to her rooms with a man she had never seen before. His aura swirled around him like the blackest of nights, heavy and intoxicating while terrifying at the same time. Regina had no recourse but to run behind the nearest barrier and curl up, crying in her startled fright. This marked the first time her parents had ever been less than gentile with her.

"Come out you useless girl!" Bellatrix shrieked as her daughter made a mockery of her in front of the Dark Lord himself who had graced her with his visit.

"Noooooo!" Regina shouted back, to frightened by the mere presence of the man to entertain the thought of leaving her sanctuary, no matter how feeble.

"Out girl!" Bellatrix demanded, moving to pull her out from behind the chair she had taken refuge with, to focused on her good standing with the Dark Lord to take any head of her daughters terrified wails. Stalking forward and grabbing her nimbly, keeping hold of her despite the thrashing limbs she presented the red faced, tantrum throwing Lestrange Heiress to their Lord.

"Quiet child." He hissed out as Regina felt her windpipe nearly choke on the almost physical manifestation of his power. He was even scarier up close, greying hair with an angular face and red eyes, draped in a cloak that mimicked the hue of a moonless night. She stared at him silently, unable to disobey his order, her unnaturally violet eyes clashing with his vivid red.

"How interesting." He breathed, breaking the silence after a good long while, no one willing to speak before he allowed "such a gifted child you have Bella." He complemented her mother, never taking his eyes away from hers and she remained frozen under his immense power.

"Isn't she?" her mother cooed, a complete about face from her earlier temperament, still holding her out for scrutiny as Rodolphus looked on, perhaps slightly conflicted, but ultimately willing to go on his wife's judgment around their Lord.

"Such a game changer you will be little one." The Dark Lord practically crooned as he reached out to trail a single skeletal finger down her cheek, leaving a burning cold trail in its wake "she will be of great help to us in the future." He declared much to her parent's glee, causing them to not particularly notice the near catatonic state Regina had fallen into.

The adults left soon after, giving her over to the care of the Elves who were mortified of the condition their usually bright and happy baby was left in. They were immediately prompted into action as they gathered warm blankets, warm comfort foods and all of her favorite toys as the head Elf Missy cuddled with their precious Miss Reggie, allowing the child to burrow as far as she could into her embrace, staving off her shivers as the others popped back into the room with what they needed.

"Is they Missy OK?" Tipper, a younger elf fretted as he wrung his ears

"She's being ok after we's be making her feel better!" Pipsy squealed as she rushed forward to wrap Regina in the softest blanket she could find, helping Missy sooth the shivers wracking the young girl's body.

"That's right." Soothed Missy as the blankets "You's telling Missy what be being wrong and she's be fixing it." Missy petting the small child's head as her shivers subsided and the shock slowly wore off. Finally Regina lifted her head to look at the surrounding three Elves who took such care of her, her eyes no longer carrying the innocence of youth, but a haunted undertone that had no place on the face of a child.

"His eyes."

* * *

! Thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/followed, this is still build up, next chapter gets more into plot type action, but still, a lot of backstory to go through... I don't have the patience to write it alllll out so you get the abridged version through the eyes of Regina a few years into the future. let me know how you like it? Just a heads up, I'm borrowing a lot from Pagan/Wiccan numerology/color meanings... sooo do with that what you will.


End file.
